


My Baby's Bad, You Know

by yeosinnerz



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Clubbing, Competition, Dancing, First Meetings, Inspired by Music, M/M, Social Media, pull up on you wacks with the soonhui tag fully loaded, theyre just dumb but thats bc they just met
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27733060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeosinnerz/pseuds/yeosinnerz
Summary: The bass thrumming through his body like a heartbeat. The scuffle of his shoes on the stage. The weight of his body hitting the stage after jumping up into the air. The sweaty move of his body. The cheers of the crowd around him.It's exhilarating. The way his body tingles with excitement is like a drug.He simply just can't get enough of it.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan & Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Kudos: 10





	My Baby's Bad, You Know

**Author's Note:**

> this has been in the drafts far too long

The bass thrumming through his body like a heartbeat. The scuffle of his shoes on the stage. The weight of his body hitting the stage after jumping up into the air. The sweaty move of his body. The cheers of the crowd around him. 

_ It's exhilarating. _ The way his body tingles with excitement is like a drug. 

He simply just can't get enough of it. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Tonight, he's doing something he's never actually done before. Performing on an actual stage. 

Seungkwan had urged him to sign up for the monthly dance battle at the club that Vernon worked at, claiming it could get him his big break into the dancing scene. 

"But Hyung…." Seungkwan whined. "You only do busking….. try this out for one time! The cash prize is a thousand dollars!"

"A thousand?" Soonyoung asks, in reply. "Can you send me the event listing? I'll sign up." He says, pulling out his phone. A man will do anything for spare cash these days, even if it means dancing in a new environment. Of course, he's done some other stuff, but busking tips generally pay far less than the winning cash prize for this competition. 

"Oh, thank you, Hyung!!!" Seungkwan squeals. "I owe you for this." He says. "I'll send you the event listing later, okay?"

  
  
  


Soonyoung's life carries on as usual, aside from the addition of preparing for the competition at the end of the month. He works his shitty nine to five lifeguard job, does all his usual busking performances in the alternating evenings, uploads his dance videos to his YouTube channel, and performs at Taemin's club when he's got the free time for it amidst everything else going on.

Eventually, it all comes back full circle when he's actually at the club, actually standing offstage, bustling with excitement and anxiety. He nervously shifts weight between his feet, rocking back and forth as he waits (not-so) patiently for his turn.

He's the last performer of the evening. The club's only solo act of the night. He was warned that hardly any solo performers participate in the competition, as it's usually harder to win over the audience on their own. Soonyoung likes a good challenge, however, so he signed up anyways, knowing the risks and having blatantly ignored them in favour of his pride.

He watches silently as the dancers before him exit off the stage, after giving a pretty promising dance cover of NCT 127's Cherry Bomb. He analyzed their entire performance from where he could see, noting where certain people lacked, and when they messed up. The crowd here was kind of tough when it came to dancing, as it was frequented by many professional dancers and idols, all trained harshly in the sport. Some of the acts looked like a college dance team to their eyes.

_ "And for the final performance of the competition and tonight, please give a warm welcome to Hoshi!" _ He hears the MC announce, meaning it's his time to walk up onto stage. He smiles as he goes on, squinting slightly at the bright stage lights. The host gives him a smile, and a silent ' _ good luck' _ , before they're walking off stage, hiding behind the curtain Soonyoung was just behind.

He gets into his starting pose, walking forward slightly. Quiet, waiting breaths of himself and the crowd until the music starts above. The light switch that separates Kwon Soonyoung from Hoshi is flipped on, and he narrows his eyes, 

He moves into his first piece quickly. Immediately falling into the rhythm, he tunes out the crowd, performing as himself.  _ Performing as Hoshi. Nobody around him.  _ He's on his knees, briefly, using it as leverage to transition to his next moves. A quick lean back on his heels, and then he's back up again. The wind on his hair as he spins around. The newfound heavy beat in his chest. The pound of his heart.

He's sinking down, lower and lower as the beat deepens. His hands pinned above his head. His ankles roll with his body, hands spraying out on thighs that his pants can barely contain. The dull thud that resides through his body when he's lowered himself on the floor. The dirty grind of his hips as he leans back on his feet, and the way he bounces slightly afterwards. The swift movement as he's shifting back on his feet. He's moving through drilled choreography, until the music starts to fade out. He stops moving, dropping to his knees for a short time to catch his breath. 

When he stands up and finally turns around, his chest is heaving, he's smiling brightly. He bows to the crowd, who is cheering at him loudly. 

The MC comes back on stage to let the crowd know that they can vote for their favourite performance. 

He takes his chance to slip offstage and reintegrate with the crowd. His body is slammed between Seungkwan and Chan shortly after, before he even has a chance to go get a drink from the bar. 

"Woah, hyung!" Chan shouts over the music. "That was so cool! Can you teach me sometime?" His hand claps over Soonyoung's bad shoulder, and when he winces at the slight pain, Chan withdraws his hand and quickly apologizes, bowing down all the while. "Sorry, hyung!"

"Don't worry about it kid. Are you even old enough to be in here?" Soonyoung shouts over the music, looking at Chan, who is definitely way too young to be here. The younger sticks his tongue out at him, yet recoils when Soonyoung tries to grab it in between his fingers. Chan pushes at him, and then runs away when Soonyoung tries to retaliate again.

With nobody around, and Seungkwan abandoning him shortly afterwards to go track down Chan, Soonyoung takes his chance to dart up to the bar and get himself a drink. A classic vodka cranberry, with a lemon wedge. It seems girly, but it's a classic, and something no bartender he's ever asked for it from can mess up. He orders, and within a short amount of time, it's slid across the bar top and his cash takes its place. 

He stalks off to a corner of the club, hopping up onto one of the barstools pushed into the wall. Setting his drink on the table, he pulls his phone out of his back pocket and turns it on, viewing the slew of new notifications from various social media outlets. Somehow, his performance has gotten around the internet within a short amount of time.

_ ㅡ 최찬희 chanhee  _ | @chanheechoi42698

at _____ club today with @kmoon98 @jyeonlee115 and @qminchangdance98 to watch the dance competition bc juyeon cant dance rn so we didn't enter. but everyone today was pretty mediocre so we weren't really impressed bc it was all idol covers and stuff but this one dude at the end did a solo performance literally choreographed completely by himself and i was absolutely captivated. he's so cool i think u should watch his performance 

_ [media attached] _

_ 27.9k views _

_ 1392 replies 9,179 retweets 13.9k likes _

|

|

|

_ ㅡ 최찬희 chanhee  _ | @chanheechoi42698

his twitter is @kwonhoshi1996 if you're interested in checking him out

7 _ 47 replies 573 retweets 9, 379 likes _

Soonyoung presses like and retweet on the tweet, and then opens up the boy's profile and follows him back for fun. 

There's countless other tweets tagging him, all with Chanhee's video embedded. Some people are talking about how they recognize him from street performing, how they've been following his dance journey since he started posting online. He actually finds it really nice, and happy to hear such positive words about something he's so passionate about. 

He's waiting for the time to pass by sipping on his drink and watching as his follower count keeps creeping up, until the MC of the competition walks on stage, tapping the microphone, before talking.

"Testing, one, two. Alright. Thank you everyone for your patience, we have tallied all the votes up, and thanks to tonight's crowd, I'm pleased to announce tonight's winner is… Kwon Hoshi!" The MC smiles. The crowd is clapping and whistling, while Soonyoung sits in the corner, stunned out of his fucking mind. "Hoshi, would you like to come up and collect your prize?" The MC asks, and Soonyoung scrambles out of his chair, making sure to grab his drink on the way. 

The crowd kind of parts to make way for him once they see where he's coming from, and as Soonyoung climbs up the stairs he can hear a few wolf whistles, making him blush ever so slightly. 

"Do you have anything to say?" The MC asks, holding the microphone to Soonyoung, who takes it while they scamper off stage to get the prizes. 

"Uh," Soonyoung says, his deep voice reverberates through the speakers. "Thank you so much, I guess. I haven't done something like this before, so I thank you a lot for seeing my talent and I hope you can support me in the future." He says, bowing down to show his gratitude. The MC slides up next to him, handing him a bundle of flowers and an envelope with a sticky note attached to it. They take the microphone back from him, smiling towards the crowd. 

"Give it up for Hoshi!" They say, and another round of applause and cheers go around before it's announced drinks are half price for the next two hours, in which it dies down and the music comes flooding back through the speakers.

Soonyoung takes his opportunity to slip out of the building, and make a pit-stop at his vehicle to set the bouquet of flowers in the back and to look at the envelope. He climbs into the back seat and sets the flowers down gently, before attempting to look at the letter in the dim lighting of his car. 

The letter is just the usual congratulatory one, with the cheque enclosed and a few pieces of candy. Sooyoung tears open one of them to chew on while he looks at the bright pink sticky note affixed to the front of the envelope.

_ Hey! It's MC Jun here. I'll be out at the left side of the building (it's very well lit please don't worry) for an hour after this prize is given to you, if you want to talk. I thought you were cute and wanted to get to know you better. If face to face isn't really your thing, or you decide you don't wanna see me, here's my number: [XXX-XXX-XXXX] Hope to hear from you (or see you) soon! :) ♡ _

Soonyoung smiles, before standing up to lean over the passenger seat to put the envelope into his console storage. He climbs out of the vehicle and locks it before making his way to the left side of the building, just past the front door. As said in Jun's note, it's very much well lit up, easing his previous fear. 

He spots Jun very easily, his tall, slender frame leaning against the concrete wall, very obviously distracted by whatever is on his phone. Soonyoung's steps forward, quietly as he can on the gravel of the alleyway. He winces at the sound of it crunching under his foot however, and it causes Jun’s head to snap up from his phone. 

“Hey! You’re Hoshi, right?” He asks, bounding up to Soonyoung, who takes a step back and looks up at Jun, who peers right back down at him. 

“Yeah.” Soonyoung says, albeit shakily. Jun actually kind of terrifies him from this angle, but Soonyoung doesn’t know if he’s afraid because he’s mildly attracted to him, slightly aroused by the thought of him looming overhead, or if Jun is just genuinely intimidating. All he knows is he thinks his dick twitches at the sight of Jun. “You can call me Soonyoung, though. That’s…… that’s my actual name.”

“Nice to meet you, Soonyoung!” Jun smiles, offering out a hand to him. Soonyoung accepts it and gives a gentle shake, but Jun clings to him like a flower. “I’m Junhui, but everyone just calls me Jun, however, you can call me whenever you want.” He winks, smiling, before he turns a bright shade of red. “I’m so sorry, that was actually horrid.”

“It’s okay, I thought it was cute.” Soonyoung gives a smile in reassurance, leaning his head on Junhui’s shoulder. He’s gotten quite comfortable quite quickly, which could probably come off as shocking due to his introverted nature.

"Oh, thanks." Jun says. 

A silence fills the air between them, and Soonyoung blushes in embarrassment.

It’s quiet for too long.

Soonyoung laughs, watching as Junhui’s head shoots up, watching as his mouth opens and closes. 

“Careful there, you don’t wanna swallow a bug now do you,  _ sweetheart _ ?” Soonyoung teases, outstretching a hand toward the elder.

“This is-” Jun starts to say, eyes getting wide when Soonyoung finishes it for him. 

“Awkward. I know. Did you just wanna ditch this place and go out for something to snack on? I know a place that sells the most amazing hotteok, but I’m biased.” Soonyoung says.

“Oh, uh, sure!” Jun smiles, accepting Soonyoung’s hand. “And on the way there, you can tell me all about yourself!”

“You’ve got yourself a deal there, sweets.” Soonyoung smiles, leading Junhui out of the alley.

_ Into the night we go.  _

_ Maybe my baby wasn’t so bad after all. _


End file.
